


End Game

by CatSamwise



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 06:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5154572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatSamwise/pseuds/CatSamwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darth Nox, a member of the Dark Council, Head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge orders her smallest ship to the outer-rim to retrieve yet another Sith artifact. But recently rumors of a shift in power started to filter through the ranks. Could it be that there is another reason for this flight? </p><p>Set some years after the end of chapter III of the Inquisitor story, original story-line. Spoilers for the Andronikos Ravel companion quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-d... Mistakes are unintentional and will be corrected if pointed out. :)

The Gage-class transport ship, called _The Explorer_ , was speeding through hyperspace en-route to Skye. There was a recent discovery of ancient ruins on that planet. Naturally, as the Head of the Pyramid of Ancient Knowledge, Darth Nox wanted the secrets of these ruins for herself.

The figure of Darth Nox was standing in the middle of the ship’s bridge. She was still in the quiet business of the bridge. Her body and head were covered in a black cloak and cowl, her hands were crossed on her chest, inside the long sleeves of the cloak. It made little difference, as her hands were covered in long black gloves and her face was obscured by a black veil, under the cowl. 

None of her subordinates knew what Darth Nox looked like. She had heard the whispers, the rumors. She had even cultivated and encouraged a few. They said she was either ugly, disfigured, or a disgusting alien, some Esh-kah or Kilik or the like. They said she bathed in blood at night. They told tales of what she did to her lovers. Behind closed doors they called her “The Black Widow”. Darth Nox liked the name.

But lately all the rumors were talking about a power-shift in the Dark Council. If the rumors where to be believed, then Darth Nox’s days were numbered. The other members were readying to eliminate her. There was a lively debate among the crew, regarding this last one. Why would Darth Nox leave Dromund Kass for the Outer Rim, if this was true? On the other hand, could it be that Darth Nox left because of these rumors?

A sudden disturbance at the navigation controls drew Darth Nox from her reverie. Darth Nox observed as Captain Mond, the navigation officer, bristled at one of the operatives at the controls. He was a mousy man, with blond hair and small features on his long face. He was not suitable for command, and was bad at what he did. But it was not the reason she had wanted him here.

Darth Nox turned silently to face in the direction of the navigation controls.

“What is the commotion?” Darth Nox’s silky voice cut through the argument.

Captain Mond point-turned, immediately at attention. Darth Nox could feel the fear of the other operatives. 

“My lord,” Mond bowed. “Lieutenant Tanum has indicated a problem with the navigation calculation.”

“What does the CalSat say, Lieutenant?” Darth Nox prided herself in knowing the operation of her vessels through and through, and the names of all her subordinates. 

The lieutenant flushed at being spoken directly. The lieutenant was female, with her blond hair drawn tight into a bun, her eyes were grey, but shone with curiosity, despite her obvious discomfort. Her voice shook when she spoke, “My lord, the CalSat is indicating we are heading into a rock cluster, but the scanner is showing nothing.”

“This is the middle of nowhere,” Captain Mond said forcibly. “There are no rocks here. The CalSat is malfunctioning.”

“Give me visual of straight ahead,” Darth Nox demanded.

The large viewing screen in the middle of the bridge change from showing different charts regarding their travel to an image of space beyond. It was all black, but in the distance something was shining. An officer from across the room exclaimed, “Ships!”

A murmur went through the bridge, while Darth Nox stood in her place, straight and collected as ever. 

“My lord!” Commodore Zulone, Darth Nox’s second-in-command came to stand in front of her. He was a huge man with a beefy face and small ever-moving eyes, much like a Bormu. “If those are hostiles we have little defenses.”

“Then move out of hyperspace,” Darth Nox’s voice was calm and soothing. “And prepare to be boarded.”

“Are we to sit here like target practice?” the commodore demanded.

“We shall prepare our defenses inside this vessel, according to my command,” the Darth’s voice developed an edge. “I would assume they want something, as they bothered to come and find us here in the middle of nowhere, don’t you think?”

Commodore Zulone’s face paled at Darth Nox’s words and he backed away. The bridge’s crew returned to their monitors as their lord started issuing orders to them and to the rest of the crew of the ship. They were to barricade themselves in easily defendable areas. The automatic defense droids were to be released to the corridors.

When all the preparations were done, they sat there in silence, waiting for the inevitable. Everyone on the bridge watched as the group of seven small star-fighters and one larger ship, probably to take their cargo, came closer and closer. Finally, after what seemed like forever, but in actuality was no more than half an hour, the hostile ships were in firing distance.

The star fighters immediately opened fire on their meager torrents and within minutes they were defenseless, as Commodore Zulone said they would be. The crew on the bridge watched as the larger ship attached to their own.

“Switch to internal view.” Darth Nox’s order was executed immediately. Not a single word was said on the bridge. They had shut off the engines. All of the crew was watching the image hovering in the air.

They continued to watch as their ship was breached and a group of six, heavily armored and armed figures enter the corridor. They were pirates. Their armor was mismatched and looked used and abused, but all of them had two red stripes painted across their chests, like a clan symbol. 

The pirates ventured into the corridor and encountered the first defense droid. The group of obviously seasoned fighters dispatched with it within seconds. 

One corridor after another, the pirates were creeping closer to the bridge. Suddenly, Darth Nox pressed a button on her console, “Captain Nipa, release the prisoners and give them what arms they want. Tell them that if they succeed to eliminate our intruders they will earn my forgiveness.”

A few moments later they watched as the first prisoner attacked the pirates, though without any success. 

The prisoners did not stand a chance and just like their defense droids lay crumbling on the floor as the pirates continued on. At one point the pirates came to a junction and were about to turn to a corridor that would finally lead them away from the bridge and straight to a group of waiting commandos, but strange lightning obscured their path. The pirates stopped and their leader signed for them to turn away to the other corridor. The same pirate faced straight at the security camera and mock-saluted. 

“My lord!” Commodore Zulone broke the silence on the bridge, but Darth Nox would have none of it.

“Silence!” she said and the commodore backed away feeling the Force behind the words.

No one dared to say another word and the pirates finally arrived at the door to the bridge, which was locked from the inside. 

The crew on the bridge tensed, readying for the pirates to blast the door open. As a result they were very surprised when the group leader removed his helmet, placed his hands on his hips and said, “Open the door.” 

The pirate was human, with dark skin. He wasn’t young, but he wasn’t old either, appearing to be in his early forties. His most distinguishing feature was the curved tattoo around his left eye. 

“Ask nicely.” Darth Nox’s voice was pure sweetness. One had to be Sith to have nerves of steel to speak thus to a pirate ready to kill you.

“Don’t try my patience, Sith,” the pirate answered, but strangely his voice was not hard, more amused.

“Or what?” Darth Nox retorted. “You’ll blow me to pieces? Go on, I dare you.”

The pirate on the other side of the door shook his head and actually laughed! “Have it your way. Please open the door.”

“That wasn’t so hard.” Darth Nox pressed a spot on her console and the door unlocked and opened.

A murmur ran through the bridge. What was going on? Why was their lord letting the pirate in? Why was the pirate behaving in such an unusual way? Why weren’t they being blasted to pieces? Nothing made sense. 

The pirates entered the bridge. The five soldiers fanned around, while their leader went to stand in front of Darth Nox.

“Nice ship you have here,” he said conversationally. 

Darth Nox shrugged. “It’s not the _Star Princess_ , but then again, what is?”

It was a strange thing to say. The pirate soldiers all did a double-take at the words. But the head pirate grinned at the Darth. 

“No need for modesty. I’ve seen enough ships in worse shape.”

“Really, you flatter me with your unending praise.”

The pirate’s grin didn’t waver. “As much as I enjoy our little discussion, work comes first.” The pirate turned away from Darth Nox and said to the other pirates, “Men, disarm her lordship’s officers.”

The other pirates complied immediately and a small pile of weapons formed at the head pirate’s feet.

“What about her?” one of them asked.

“If you are stupid enough to think that taking a Sith’s lightsaber renders them unarmed, I will shoot you myself,” the head pirate answered, which made the first pirate back away.

During the whole proceeding Darth Nox hadn’t moved at all, she merely cross her arms. The cowl of her rob turned towards the pirate. The complicated clothing were becoming an advantage – there was absolutely no way to know what she was thinking of underneath the layers of black.

Once all of the crew was disarmed the head pirate turned back to Darth Nox. “Interesting thing you coming around this side of the galaxy at this particular time.”  
  
“Not interesting at all, if one is to ponder the particular appearance of a pirate crew with star-fighters exactly at the same time.” Darth Nox’s voice was light.  
  
The pirate rubbed his chin. “Guess you’re right. Not very interesting at all.”  
  
They continued to back-and-forth almost as if they were flirting. “- Show them whom they were serving all along,” the pirate was saying.  
  
“Really, pirate,” Darth Nox teased. “You don’t remember what I look like?”  
  
The pirate shrugged. “Not really about me. I have you tattooed to the back of my eyelids,” His voice was nonchalant, but there was an undercurrent of something else as well.  
  
Darth Nox sighed. “Fine.”  
  
The Darth tugged at the glove of her left hand and pulled slowly. The absence of the glove revealed a delicate red hand. Darth Nox flexed the fingers a few times, as if seeing them for the first time as well. She was reveling in the avid attention of the whole bridge. The other glove came off and both gloves were dropped to the floor, with a slight flicker of the wrist. Darth Nox paused, turning her hands this way and that. The pirate was grinning his mad grin at her.  
  
Was she a Pureblood? If so, why hide under a veil? Was she really as disfigured as the rumors suggested?  
  
Darth Nox reached up under her own cowl and worked on the fastenings of her veil. She pulled it out from under her hood and let it slip from her hand to the floor to join her forgotten gloves.  
  
The pirate’s grin widened and the crew members who could see under the cowl looked shocked.  
  
Then, Darth Nox reached up and lowered the hood of her cloak and they all looked at her, gapping.  
  
Darth Nox was absolutely beautiful. Her face had delicate features, her nose small, her lips full, her cheek-bones high but not too much, her green eyes were huge and sparkling with amusement. She had drawn delicate lines around her eyes and colored a little her lips. Why would someone who wore a veil all the time bother with make-up? But it was inconsequential, considering the magnificent Twi’lek that Darth Nox was revealed to be.  
  
The dark lord freed her lekku from the confines of her cloak and let them dangle down her back. The lekku were marked with dark stripes that continued to Darth Nox’s skull and her neck. The markings accentuated the burgundy-redness of her skin.  
  
The room was completely quiet. Not a single person dared to move or say a word.  
  
Darth Nox spread her arms and looked at the pirate, her eyes sparkling. “Are you satisfied?”  
  
The pirate whistled low between his teeth, “Not in the least.” His posture changed from relaxed to businesslike and he said, “Pick ten and let’s go.”  
  
What was he talking about? But Darth Nox immediately said, “Group Bronze, Sargent Kronor, Lieutenant Tanum and Ensign Pel'wawi.”  
  
The operators mentioned by name straightened their places, surprised to hear their name, but before they could do anything Commodore Zulone rushed to Darth Nox.  
  
“My lord!” he cried. He didn’t continue as Darth Nox caught him in a Force-choke, his feet were dangling a good foot above the ground and he was clawing at invisible hands on his throat.  
  
Darth Nox turned lazily to the pirate. “This _man_ ,” the word spat from her month, “has been trying to get into my bed for months. Would you kill him for me?” the last words were said in the sweetest, most sultry tone.  
  
“Do your own dirty work, Sith.” The pirate didn’t seem fazed be Darth Nox’s request.  
  
She, in turn just shrugged, “Suite yourself,” she said and made a yanking motion with her hand. Commodore Zulone’s throat was torn from his body and floated for a second in front of the Commodore’s bulging eyes, then both he and his detached throat slumped to the floor, where a pool of blood was immediately formed. The commodore made some gurgling noises, then everything was still.  
  
The pirate didn’t even blink at the display. “Call up your squad and the people you indicated and let’s go.”  
  
Within moments they were all being lead through the ship’s empty corridors. Sargent Kronor was a human male, of average height, with black hair and grey eyes. He walked tall, but his eyes were darting from his lord to the head pirate as they walked. Lieutenant Tanum, the navigation officer, was probably taller than she looked, but it was apparent she was trying to hide where no hiding place could be found. Ensign Pel’wawi was a blue Twi’lek female. She did not dare to lift her eyes from the floor.  
  
The three officers didn’t say a word to each other as they walked behind Darth Nox and the head pirate, followed closely by several of the other pirates, almost like an honor guard.  
  
Darth Nox and the pirate were talking like nothing unusual had happened, though their words made little sense to anyone listening.  
  
“Hadn’t seen your pet around,” the pirate said conversationally.  
  
“Khem Val?” Darth Nox asked lightly. “He’s off, guarding my treasure.”  
  
The pirate snorted, “Have you gotten him to breathe fire as well? All the same, real shame he’s not here. Had a gift for him, real big gift. Was itching to try it.”  
  
Darth Nox made a small laughing noise. It was an unusual sound, the Darth had laughed many times, usually when she was dealing punishments. But this laugh was different, like someone told her a joke and she really found it funny.  
  
Their little group reached the place where the pirates breached the hall of the ship. Squad Bronze was ready for them, with weapons drawn and ready to fire, but Darth Nox stepped forward and raised her hand. She spoke some words to the squad leader, and the effect was that they lowered their weapons and gave them up to the pirates. Then all of them passed from their lord’s ship to the pirate’s.  
  
Inside, it turned out to be no more than a shuttle, designed to transport them from one place to the next with little additional mechanics or defenses. They must be close to a larger ship or to whole pirate base, otherwise such a ship would never reach deep space on its own.  
  
The shuttle detached and moved. Not a minute passed by and the head pirate, who had been watching the pilot of the shuttle, turned to Darth Nox and said, “Do you want to watch?”  
  
Even in the darkness of the shuttle the sparkle in the lord’s eyes could be seen. “Yes,” she hissed.  
  
The shuttle began to make a turn and the viewing screen changed from the star points ahead to the view of _The Explorer_. A moment, and then fire blossomed in several locations around the ship.  
  
The Darth gazed at the sight of her old ship breaking to pieces. The initial flames of the explosions snuffed out through lack of oxygen, but the damage to the hall was tearing the ship, and anyone inside it, apart.  
  
Darth Nox looked back on the sergeants she rescued and saw Lieutenant Tanum looking at her. She smiled and winked at her, then returned to look on the viewing screen. She could feel the other woman’s fear and confusion.  
  
Eventually, the head pirate gave the order and the shuttle turned back away from the dying ship and started to move to their mysterious destination. The pirate and Darth Nox did not continue their conversation during the shuttle ride, and it was spent in quiet, broken only by shuffling of limbs and an occasional loud exhale of breath.  
  
They soon arrived to a larger ship. Once they landed and boarded, the head pirate instructed that the remnants of the crew be ‘tended to’ and went to take Darth Nox elsewhere, but she stopped him.  
  
“I want Sargent Kronor and Lieutenant Tanum with me,” she said.  
  
The pirate shrugged, “Suit yourself.”  
  
He led them through the corridor of the ship until they reached the helm. The pirate immediately assumed the captain position on a raised platform in the middle and was greeted with a round of “Nikko!” and “’elcome back!”  
  
The pirate identified as ‘Nikko’ turned to Darth Nox and spread his hands, “Welcome to _The Blue Ghost_.”  
  
Darth Nox stepped up on the platform besides the pirate. “How imaginative,” she said as she looked around. “Did you come up with it yourself?”  
  
Nikko folded his arms and made room for her. “Very funny, Sith.”  
  
The occupants of the bridge all looked shocked. One of them stood. He looked older than the rest, he had grey hair and a lined face, a scar ran along his left cheek. He came up to the head pirate. “What’s going on? I thought –”  
  
Nikko interrupted him. “Not now. Set a course for Home Base.”  
  
The other man backed away and the pirate’s order was being executed.  
  
“Was any transmission sent from my ship since it was boarded?” Darth Nox asked.  
  
Another man looked up and Nikko nodded for him to answer.  
  
“Yes,” the man answered. “I intercepted it and it never reached anywhere.”  
  
Darth Nox nodded. “What did it say?”  
  
The communication man shrugged. “Donno, encrypted.”  
  
“Sargent Kronor,” Darth Nox motioned with her hand. “Decrypt the message. Also, give the pirates all the current communication codes.”  
  
“Right away, my lord,” the sergeant said and went to the communication console. The other pirates looked surprised. Why would a Sith give up Empire encryption codes to the pirates? The only one that didn’t look surprised was Nikko. He just grinned his manic grin.  
  
“My lord, may I assist with navigation?” If the fact that Lieutenant Tanum spoke up surprised her, Darth Nox didn’t show it. She just looked at Nikko.  
  
He shrugged and pointed to one of the consoles, “Go ahead, kid.”  
  
At first, Darth Nox and the head pirate just looked at each other. Well, Darth Nox watched as the Nikko sat at the central console and typed away. But eventually their silence broke.  
  
“So, where are you taking me, pirate?” Darth Nox asked, her voice casual.  
  
The pirate grinned, “A surprise.”  
  
It was Darth Nox’s turn to cross her arms on her chest and lean against the console. “I don’t like surprises.”  
  
“Really?” Nikko didn’t lift his head from his console, but he was still grinning. “I would never have guessed.”  
  
Darth Nox lifted one hand to cup the elbow in her other hand. Lightning arcs ran along her fingers. “I could make you tell me.”  
  
The pirate swiveled around in his chair to look at her. “You could,” he said calmly, as if he believed she never would. “But it would ruin your surprise.”  
  
Darth Nox threw her hands down. “You are infuriating.”  
  
“Missed me, haven’t you?” the pirate said, his eyes sparkling with mirth.  
  
Darth Nox narrowed her eyes. “Do you really want an answer to that?”  
  
Nikko turned back to his console. “You’re interfering my work, woman.”  
  
“The day you work is the day the Emperor will give away complementary kitten.” But she stepped down from the platform to do a round of the bridge.  
  
The pirates stiffened as she approached and followed her with sneaking glances.  
  
Meanwhile, the man that approached the head pirate initially took the opportunity to step up.  
  
“Captain, what are you doing?” the man hissed. “Since when do we take prisoners?”  
  
“Do they look like prisoners, Sudd?” Nikko asked in reply.  
  
The man called Sudd looked uncomfortable. “What about the job?”  
  
“This is the Job,” the Captain answered. “I know what I’m doing, you know I always have.”  
  
The older man tried one last time. “Nikko, that’s a frekking Sith! What’s to stop her from frying the lot of us and taking over the ship?”  
  
“The fact that I can’t fly this thing.” Darth Nox had come up behind Sudd and spoke in her sweet scary voice. “What will I do alone in a dead weight of a ship in the middle of nowhere and the life-support failing? Much better to wait until we get to wherever and then kill you.” Darth Nox smiled sweetly, bearing her teeth.  
  
“Sith,” Nikko growled in a low tone as Sudd backed away in alarm.  
  
Darth Nox dropped the smile and turned on the captain. “You better have prisoners or something I can torture. I require outlet.” Her green eyes were gleaming.  
  
“You’ll have outlet enough,” the pirate answered, returning to his own console.  
  
“Promise?”  
  
Nikko laughed in reply. “Patience, Sith.”  
  
Darth Nox huffed. “I like waiting even less than surprises.”  
  
The pirate captain turned around to answer her, but she had walked off to the communication area, to see how her sergeant was coming along.  
  
Eventually, the captain called it a night and the occupants of the bridge began to disperse. Darth Nox requested Lieutenant Tanum wait with her.  
  
“Come, Sith.” Nikko was saying. “I’ll show you to your room.”  
  
“A room all to myself?” Darth Nox batted her eyelashes. “What should I do there all in my lonesome?”  
  
The pirate was leading them through the corridors of the ship. “There are many things you can do all in your lonesome,” he replied. “My personal suggestion would be sleep.”  
  
He came to a stop in front of a door. He pressed his hand to the lock and it slid open.  
  
Darth Nox stepped inside, brushing against the pirate as she went in. His face contorted at the contact.  
  
Darth Nox appeared back in the doorway after a second. “Giving up the captain suite for me,” she said in a syrupy sweet tone. “How generous, pirate.”  
  
“What can I say, Sith,” Nikko grinned at her. “I’ve mellowed in my old age.”  
  
The Darth snorted. “Like I would ever believe that.” She lowered her voice. “And where will the good captain be sleeping?”  
  
“The pilot’s chair is comfort enough.” The pirate answered her and stepped away from the door.  
  
Darth Nox pressed on. “You can stay here, with me.”  
  
“And end up a pile of ash?” the pirate shook his head. “No thanks, Sith. I’ve heard the tales they tell about you. I need to be sure.” And he left back the way he led them.  
  
Darth Nox stood in her doorway, looking after the pirate, even after he was gone. She looked almost sad. Eventually, the Darth shook away her reverie and turned to the lieutenant.  
  
“Find the room where they put all of the others,” she said. “Stay with them tonight, but I expect you at this door at 7 in the morning, according to the ship’s clock.”  
  
“Yes, my lord,” Lieutenant Tanum answered, a little relieved that Darth Nox did not ask her to stay the night.


	2. Day 2

Lieutenant Tanum knocked at the Captain’s door at 0700, as requested. She had a small tray of food in her hands.

Darth Nox opened the door and smiled. “Good officers anticipate their lord’s orders,” she said with approval, as she gestured for the human woman to enter.

The lieutenant located a table and placed the tray on it. She remained standing, unsure of what to do next.

Darth Nox pointed at a chair by the wall and said, “Sit. We will leave once I’m finished.”

Lieutenant Tanum complied, as her lord ate her breakfast.

Darth Nox was wearing a gorgeous green gown. It was at once simple and rich, the fabric looked soft but not heavy, the trimming neat and exquisitely crafted. The cut matched Darth Nox’s figure beautifully, showing off her curves and plunging into a low cleavage. She was an appealing woman, but the dress made her even more stunning.

The lieutenant wondered fleetingly where her lord obtained such an item. She herself was given a spare pair of pants and shirt by one of the pirates. All of them had left _The Explorer_ only with the clothes on their back. But she had little time for musing, as the Darth finished and rose to leave.

Darth Nox walked through the corridors of the pirate’s ship as if she had done it her whole life. She never made a wrong turn and didn’t stop to consider the correct direction. It was amusing to watch the pirate crew scramble from her path as she strode, the look of shock and bewilderment on their faces.

Quickly the two woman made it to the bridge, where the day crew was fully at work. On the other hand, the Captain was asleep in his chair, feet propped up on his console.

Darth Nox made an irritated noise at the back of her throat, turned on the spot and left the bridge with the same speed she entered. Her lieutenant followed her, confused.

The Darth swiftly strode to the ship’s kitchen, grabbed a tray and started pulling what looked like random things from the buffet. No one dare to say anything, and everyone looked at her in amazement.

When she was done, Darth Nox left for the bridge again. Once there, she placed the tray on the console beside the head pirate’s feet and unceremoniously pushed said feet off the console.

The Captain jumped at the rude awakening, “Wha?”

Darth Nox crossed her arms, under her chest, making her cleavage even more pronounced and glared at the pirate, “Eat.”

Nikko eyed the Darth up and down, almost leering, then he looked at the tray on his console. “Ah, Sith, you brought me breakfast.”

Darth Nox rolled her eyes, uncrossed her arms and leaned back on the console, half sitting on it. “Stating the obvious, pirate.”

The pirate huffed and began eating from the tray. Darth Nox watched through the viewing screen silently until he finished, only her lekku twitching occasionally.

They tray was taken away by one of the pirates and Nikko sat back in his chair, looking at Darth Nox through half lidded eyes.

“You know,” he said quietly. “I knew that would fit perfectly.”

The Twi’lek Sith looked back at him and shrugged. “You have a good eye for pretty things.”

The pirate laughed and stood from his seat, standing close to Darth Nox, invading her personal space. “Don’t I know it.”

“Go to sleep,” she said softly, her eyes downcast. “No danger in your room anymore.”

The pirate smiled, “Watch it, Sith. Someone might think you actually care.”

This made Darth Nox to look up, her eyes two flaming orbs. “Watch it, pirate,” she echoed. “Someone might make a pile of ash out of you.”

The Captain backed away, but he was grinning, “Have it your way, Sith.” He turned to one of the other pirates and made arrangements for leaving the bridge. Once done, the head pirate mock-saluted Darth Nox and left.

Darth Nox stood quietly on the raised platform, looking over the activities on the bridge. But her eyes were unfocused, she was apparently lost in her own thoughts. 

After several minutes she shook herself from her thoughts and turned to Lieutenant Tanum. “Take me to the others.”

The human lead her lord through the ship. Her steps were less sure than those of her lord, and she had to stop several times to ask for directions. But Darth Nox didn’t comment and eventually Lieutenant Tanum found the correct barracks. 

Upon entering the small room, Darth Nox closed the door and gestured for the Lieutenant to sit with the others. She herself remained standing in front of them.

A long silence stretched in the room, before Darth Nox finally spoke, “I know you have many questions. You are afraid and you feel lost. That is good. Hold on to those feelings and you will survive to go home. I have a question to ask you, and after I receive an answer, I will tell you all that you need to know.” 

The Twi’lek looked each one of them in the eyes. “Are you willing to serve me loyally?” She paused a moment. “I want the complete truth. If you feel that you are incapable of _absolute_ loyalty, stand up now and leave this room. I will forget your name and face. You are free to join this pirate crew or secure a pass back to Imperial space. 

“But if you stay, know you are wholly and fully mine. Any disobedience or betrayal will be punished, in the full extent.”

The room was quiet as the Darth’s remaining crew thought over her words. Not a single one of them rose to leave.

Eventually, Darth Nox broke into a smile. “Good. I see I chose you well.”

Ensign Pel’wawi suddenly threw herself to her knees at the Darth’s feet. “My lord!” the blue Twi’lek cried.

“Hush,” Darth Nox interrupted her, the smile widening on her face, her lekku twitching. “We will speak of this in a moment. But I am very glad you chose to come forth.”

The ensign sobbed her thanks and resumed her seat, there were tear tracks on her face and the occasional sniffle could be heard.

Darth Nox clasped her hands together. “Right, to the matter at hand. You were all saved from the destruction of _The Explorer_ because from the whole crew you were the only ones that were not spies to the other Sith.” The Darth’s voice had grown hard. “From a crew of one hundred and thirty seven personnel, only eight loyal to the lord at the helm.

“You may have heard the rumors in Dromund Kass, my position weakening, an imminent fall, and other lies. There is dissent among the Dark Council, as I am not human nor a pureblood, they do not want me among them. They had tried before, but the rumors caught better hold this time than any other. The destruction of the ship will change their plans.”

Darth Nox stopped and Captain Nurshur, Squad Bronze’s leader, spoke up. “My lord, may I ask a question?” Darth Nox nodded. “Was this thing planned with the pirates all along?” It was the question in everyone’s mind.

Darth Nox grinned. “No. My plans changed with their attack as well. But you may have guessed that this ship’s Captain and I are acquaintances of old.” 

“What are your orders, my lord?” Sargent Kronor spoke up.

Darth Nox regarded them with sparkling eyes. “Right now we wait. The captain has his own hand to play and I need to wait for it and see. We have some days to wait this out.

“With your help, Sargent Kronor, a distress signal was planted from _The Explorer_ , but the communication to say I was ‘kidnapped’ was stopped. When Imperial forces come to investigate, it would appear that I perished with the rest. We will have the element of surprise on our side.

“In the meantime, assist the pirates in any way they require. Find work to occupy your time and learn what you can.” Darth Nox regarded each one in the eye and said with finality, “Dismissed. Ensign Pel’wawi, Lieutenant Tanum stay.”

The crew left the room and the two women stayed behind. Darth Nox, who had been standing throughout their talk, pulled a chair and sat in front of them.

“Lieutenant Tanum,” the Darth addressed the human first. “I require a second set of eyes and some assistance. Throughout our stay on this ship you will fulfil this role. If I am satisfied with your service, I may make this position permanent.”

“Thank you, my lord,” the lieutenant bowed.

“Ensign Pel’wawi,” the red Twi’lek addressed the blue one, and the former immediately began to tremble. For a moment both woman’s lekku twitched and moved without a single word being spoken, but eventually Darth Nox broke the silence, “I know you were sending messages to Darth Ravage about my operations and whereabouts. But I also know he has your family as ransom. When I uncovered my true face the surge of feeling in you was _unmistakable_.”

“My lord,” the blue girl sobbed. “I never wanted to be a spy. But my little sister, she’s so young. She’ll never survive being a slave. I didn’t know you were like us. I thought you were just another Sith who would not care, I thought you would laugh if I came to you.”

Darth Nox looked at the sobbing girl coolly. “I am giving you a second chance. Don’t think I will give a third.”

The ensign sobbed and nodded. “Thank you, my lord. Thank you.”

“Once we are back in Dromund Kass we will make an effort to locate your family, but I give you no promises.” These last words made the shaking blue woman sink to her knees and kiss the hem of Darth Nox’s dress. Darth Nox rolled her eyes. “Get up. Sniveling is unbecoming and I don’t want snot on the dress.”

“Of course, my lord,” Ensign Pel’wawi whispered as she took back her seat.

“Good,” Darth Nox said. “Remember this feeling. It will serve you well. Ensign Pel’wawi, you are dismissed.”

The blue Twi’lek whipped at her cheeks and scrambled from the room. Darth Nox remained sitting in her chair, then shook her head and rose. Lieutenant Tanum was left to fall in step behind her lord.

As they walked, curiosity got the better of her and the human asked, “My lord, how did you know how to get to the bridge and the kitchen?”

Darth Nox laughed softly. “You like knowing all the secrets, don’t you? Very well. I waited an hour for the ship to quiet down, then slipped from my room under stealth and made the walk from the bridge to the room and to the kitchens about three times each, until I felt confident in the way.”

Lieutenant Tanum’s eyes had grown wide in amazement, Darth Nox glanced at her and laughed outright. “It pays to be prepared for all possibilities, Leana.”

“It is my honor to serve,” Lieutenant Tanum answered, a little in awe that her lord knew her name and even more that she chose to use it. 

“I have a question for you as well,” Darth Nox said, conversationally. “I know you like to listen to people talk. Tell me what you learned about the pirates.”

The human blushed, amazed at the extent of her lord’s knowledge. “The ship is abuzz with what happened. Apparently, taking us was never the plan, or at least not the plan the Captain told everyone. What’s more the captain’s treatment of you is the talk of the ship.”

“How so?”

“Well, in all his years of being the Captain, he has never made a single interest in a female, or male, before. That he is flirting with you is so unprecedented that the pirates approached me and asked what I know about it.” 

During this time the Darth and her officer had reached the ship’s bridge and were standing on the raised platform of the Captain’s console. The Captain himself was nowhere to be found.

“What did you say?” Darth Nox asked.

Lieutenant Tanum lowered her eyes. “Only the rumors I know, my lord. In all truth, you are acting out of character as well.”

Darth Nox laughed, then returned to the subject of the Captain. “You mean to tell me that throughout years of being the Captain of a pirate ship, not once was his name tied to any of the other pirates?”

“Oh, no,” Leana shook her head. “His name was tied alright. They told me of an incident a few years back were one of his lieutenants decided to surprise him by waiting for him naked in his bed.”

“Really?” Darth Nox leaned in. “What happened?”

“The Captain made her walk through the ship as she was, to the galley where he shot her foot. He then said that the next one who tries such a trick will get a bolt in their head instead.”

“Impressive.”

The human shrugged. “The theory of the crew is that the Captain has _equipment_ problems.”

Darth Nox grinned, her lekku fluttered slightly. “And what does the Captain say?”

“I tell them the truth,” the Captain’s low voice sounded from the bridge’s door. Lieutenant Tanum jumped, but Darth Nox merely turned to look at the approaching pirate.

“Which truth would that be?” Darth Nox regarded him from under lowered lashes, as he stepped onto the platform. Lieutenant Tanum hurriedly stepped off and went to the navigation console. “My favorite would be the one with the InterGalactic Banking Clan owning your soul.”

Nikko smiled a half-smile. “The one where I am a married man. My wife is the most beautiful woman in the galaxy, there is no other like her, with the starlight on her skin and the sparkle in her eyes. She’s smart too, can out smart me, sometimes. And powerful, she holds my life in her hands and doesn’t even know it. I have no interest in any other woman, man or alien, accept her.” 

Throughout his speech the pirate drew closer to the Sith. They were a breath apart, eyes intent on each other. The crew of the bridge grew quiet as well. They heard it all before, but never with such intensity. 

The moment was broken when Darth Nox threw her head back and laughed. 

The pirated stepped away from her, looking sheepish. “See, no one believes me.”

Darth Nox had to wipe tears from her eyes, as she continued to laugh. “It’s the best one yet.”

“Glad to oblige,” the pirate said dryly and sat at his console.

The Sith remained standing, as she watched Nikko work. After a long moment, she asked, “So, when are we going to get to – wherever?”

The captain didn’t pause in his work. “No more than an hour.”

Resigned, Darth Nox waited in silence.

At long last, the captain called out to one of his lieutenants, “Take her out of hyper.”

“Why?” came the shout back.

“’Cause I said so!”

Darth Nox looked amused at the exchange, but as the ship was coming out of hyper drive, the Captain gestured for her to look at the viewing panel.

They were flying slowly towards a grey-blue planet. But what was catching all of the attention was the glittering dots to the left of the viewing screen. Darth Nox leaned forward to try and get a better look.

As their ship drew closer it appeared that they were nearing a regular orbital station, only around it were flying more than a hundred ships of various shapes and sizes, there were Imperial models, there were Republic ones, there were small star fighters and there was even one dreadnaught. It was an impressive sight.

“That’s my fleet,” The head pirate said conversationally. “It’s what I’ve been doing these past few years.” Darth Nox lowered her eyes, her hands curled into fists. The pirate didn’t take his off of her. “It’s all yours.”

A murmur went up on the bridge. A few even exclaimed “What?!” But the pirate ignored them all, intent on the woman in front of him.

“Say something,” he asked in almost a whisper.

Darth Nox’s fingers were balled so tight, her knuckles were turning white. “Khem Val,” she said.

“What?” The pirate was taken aback, it was not what he expected to hear.

“I never told you what Khem Val was guarding,” she didn’t dare look at him as she spoke.

“Some treasure, you said.” He stood close to her, almost touching.

“My greatest treasure, the most important thing in the galaxy,” she looked up at him then, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “My son.”

The captain looked like someone hit him in the gut, “A son?” he echoed.

The Sith looked away from him again. “He has the _greatest_ misfortune to look like his mother.” She gestured at her lekku. “But he is strong in the Force and when he doesn’t get what he wants he scowls just like his father.” The pirate placed a hand on her arm and she looked up at him. “I named him And’el.”

The pirate cupped her face with his other hand and leaned over to kiss her. Once their lips touched, they couldn’t stop, the kiss was deep and passionate, their arms wrapped around each other, pulling them closer still. They didn’t seem to care that everyone on the bridge was staring at them.

Eventually, they pulled apart. The pirate wiped away the tears that spilled from Darth Nox’s eyes and kissed each cheek tenderly. Darth Nox buried her head in his chest.

“Andronikos, don’t ever leave again,” Darth Nox said into his chest.

“Jewels,” the pirate answered. “I wanted to come back no more than a fortnight after leaving. But I promised you a fleet, so here we are.”

“After a fortnight one ship would have sufficed. When I had to go through labor alone, that is when a fleet became a requirement.”

The pirate laughed at her teasing, then suddenly sobered. “Do you mean to tell me you left Khem Val babysitting?”

Darth Nox huffed, “Of course not. Ashara is babysitting. Khem Val is just the bodyguard.”

“Jal’un, I love you,” the pirate told her.

“You have mellowed in your old age,” she replied.

Andronikos kissed her to silence.

_~The End~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last letter Andronikos sends the Inquisitor reads as follows:
> 
> _“Don’t know if we’ll always be crewmates. I like it here, but things change. I get restless, you get bored, who knows?_
> 
> _That ever happens, give it a few years. Doesn’t matter how powerful you are, I’ll be back with a whole fleet._
> 
> _We’re in each other’s orbits until the stars go cold._
> 
> _That’s love, isn’t it?”_
> 
> Well... How could I resist?


End file.
